


Osobliwe Spotkanie

by YourFavouriteTrickster (lonelyshadow)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Human Relationships, Archangels, Charmed References, Difficult Decisions, Episode: s05e08 Changing Channels, Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Hanging Out, Hungry Dean, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Protective Gabriel, Sam Needs A Hug, Sleeping Sam, Sweet Gabriel, Trickster Gabriel, True Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyshadow/pseuds/YourFavouriteTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po szczęśliwym finale sprawy z Ciemnością Sam i Dean wracają do swojego dawnego trybu życia. Przyjmują zlecenie w mieście w którym niegdyś, jak myśleli, uporali się z Tricksterem. Pewnej nocy w motelu Sam doświadcza niezwykłego spotkania.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Osobliwe Spotkanie

Sam zamknął za sobą drzwi pokoju wynajętego w jednym z tych tanich moteli, w których nocowali gdy praca wywabiała ich zbyt daleko od Bunkra. Kryzys z Ciemnością został zażegnany ładny kawał czasu temu a nad światem nie ciążyła już żadna realna groźba apokalipsy. Cóż, przynajmniej nie ze strony nadnaturalnych istot. Łowcom nie pozostało więc nic innego jak wrócić do swojego normalnego trybu życia, który dla przeciętnego człowieka był wciąż chaosem.

Tej nocy zatrzymali się w Springfield, w stanie Ohio. Sam miał pamięć do miejsc, które już kiedyś odwiedzali z powodu niezwykłych spraw, a ta z pewnością taka była. Kilka lat wstecz opuścili to miejsce z przekonaniem, że koncertowo poradzili sobie z Tricksterem. Nie mogli się bardziej mylić, ale wspomnienie dawnych czasów przypomniało Samowi po raz kolejny jak nieskomplikowany był wtedy ich świat. Istniał określony porządek, sposób na poradzenie sobie z każdym nadnaturalnym bytem na Ziemi, a dobro od zła można było odróżnić tak łatwo, jak czerń od bieli. Kiedy wszystko zdążyło się tak pogmatwać?

-Dean?- Młodszy z Winchesterów spojrzał niepewnie na swojego brata, który najwyraźniej, po całodziennych zmaganiach z nawiedzoną rodzinką rodem z „Obecności”, zasnął jak kamień, gdy tylko jego twarz dotknęła poduszki. Nie zdążył nawet zdjąć ubrania. Na ten widok kącik ust Sama powędrował w górę, w delikatnym uśmiechu.

„ _A jednak pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają._ ” Zaśmiał się w duchu i poczuł pewnego rodzaju ulgę. Nie pozostało mu nic innego jak poczynić swoje przygotowania do snu.

Kiedy już znalazł się w łóżku, z nadzieją na zasłużony odpoczynek, ledwie przymknął oczy a jego uszu dobiegł ciepły, żartobliwy głos, który już na pewno wcześniej słyszał.

-Mmm, Sammy. Co za bajeczny fryz. Wyglądasz lepiej niż to sobie wyobrażałem. To ty czy twoja Schauma?

Sam momentalnie otworzył oczy i zerwał się na równe nogi nim nieproszony gość zdołał go dotknąć.

-Gabriel.- Syknął skołowany. Przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Był przekonany, że archanioł oddał życie aby umożliwić im powstrzymanie apokalipsy. Nawet sam Bóg nie potrafił przywrócić go do życia, a teraz stał przed nim jakby to nigdy nie miało miejsca?

-Sam.- Odpowiedział mu znacząco. Reakcja młodszego Winchestera nie dziwiła go ani trochę. W gruncie rzeczy, dokładnie tak emocjonującego powitania się spodziewał.

-Jak to możliwe, że żyjesz? Zaraz, to naprawdę Ty?

-Archanioł jak nowy. Prawie nieużywany i jasne, że prawdziwy. Nie jak balony tej laluni z pokoju naprzeciwko.- Odparł wskazując znaczącym wzrokiem w kierunku drzwi.

Sam, ciągle jeszcze zdezorientowany, posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, na co Gabriel machnął tylko ręką.

-No dobra. Mamy kilka spraw do obgadania ale po kolei.- Stwierdził zdecydowanie, po czym obejrzał się na pochrapującego cicho Deana. Jednym pstryknięciem palców sprawił, że jego łóżko opustoszało, co od razu zaalarmowało Sama.

-Gdzie go wysłałeś!? Cokolwiek tu robisz, Dean też ma prawo wiedzieć.

Gabriel zacmokał z dezaprobatą i przeszedł kilka kroków w głąb pokoju. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Sama utkwione w jego plecach. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę także z jego wewnętrznego stanu. Łowca żądał w duchu odpowiedzi a frustracja narasta w nim z każda sekundą czekania. W końcu archanioł westchnął i odwrócił się zgrabnie w stronę Winchestera.

-Luz blues, Sammy. Dean ma się dobrze. Nawet nie zauważy, że tu byłem. Na razie tak będzie dla niego lepiej, bo akurat to z czym dzisiaj przychodzę dotyczy wyłącznie Ciebie i mnie.- Gabriel był pewny swego. Tego nie można było mu odmówić. Determinacja przejawiająca się w każdym jego geście czy słowie. Nie pozostawiało to wątpliwości. Tym razem musiało chodzić o coś, co dla niego szczególne znaczenie.

-Ciebie i mnie?- Sam prychnął lekceważąco, splatając umięśnione ramiona na piersi.- Słucham. Co takiego, w czym nie chodziłoby o zabijanie Deana, zamknięcie Deana w świecie telewizji albo wariackim hotelu z mordercami, mogłoby nas łączyć?

Sceptycyzm Sama wywołał u Gabriela falę goryczy, która szybko odbiła się grymasem na jego twarzy.

-Dalej nie pamiętasz, co?- Zaczął ponownie się do niego zbliżac. Powolnym ciężkim krokiem zmniejszał między nimi odległość, analizując uważnie mimikę twarzy swojego rozmówcy.

Sam zmrużył oczy, przyglądając się mu bez zrozumienia. Tym razem pozwolił mu podejść dużo bliżej niż ostatnio.

-Tamtej nocy w hotelu, kiedy wiedziałem już, że prawdopodobnie nie wyjdę stamtąd żywy, zjawiłem się u ciebie, Sam, i coś ci zabrałem. Coś, czego nigdy nie powinienem ci odbierać. Wybacz.- Uśmiechnął się kwaśno, po czym bez zbędnych ceregieli przyłożył dłoń do czoła łowcy. Ten syknął z bólu, przez chwilę pobielało mu przed oczami. Nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Nagle z odmętów jego własnego umysłu zaczęły się wydobywać obrazy, z nim samym w roli głównej, których nigdy dotąd nie widział. Wkrótce zaczęło im towarzyszyć uczucie podobne do deja-vu, a następnie zalała go fala rozmaitych emocji, wrażeń i wewnętrznych przeżyć. Było tego zbyt wiele. Sam poczuł jak nogi się pod nim uginają. Przycisnął dłonie do skroni. Miał wrażenie, że jego głowa za chwilę ekspoloduje.

-Co mi zrobiłeś!?- Zawołał na całe gardło, choć nie usłyszał z tego ani słowa przez kłębiące się w jego myślach głosy.

-Sam! To Twoje wspomnienia. Musisz je przyjąć. Niech wskoczą do właściwej szufladki w Twoim wielkim archiwum. Uwierz w nie, Sam. Inaczej się z nimi nie uporasz.

Poczuł jak Gabriel otacza go silnym ramieniem i pomaga przemieścić się na łóżko. Tam usiadł obok niego, dając Winchesterowi kolejne instrukcje.

-Wybierz jedno. Przyjrzyj się mu, usłysz jego treść, poczuj wiążące się z nim emocje i uwierz, że miało miejsce.- Polecił mu łagodnym tonem, cały czas ściskając ramię Winchestera i tym samym, zapewniając mu stały kontakt z rzeczywistością.

Sam wziął głęboki wdech i zanurzył się w pierwszym z brzegu wspomnieniu.

 

„ _To nasza ostatnia noc na Ziemi._ ” Słowa wypowiedziane kilka chwil wcześniej przez Castiela pobrzmiewały mu w głowie jak gong. W pewnym momencie lampa błyskowa aparatu Bobby'ego przywróciła go do rzeczywistości. To akurat pamiętał doskonale. Co do dalszej części nocy był pewny, że posiedział jeszcze chwilę z Bobby'm, Deanem, Casem, Jo i Ellen, a potem udał się do sypialni aby poświęcić chociaż te kilka godzin na sen. Nie miał za to pojęcia, że nie od razu położył się spać. W pokoju czekał na niego Gabriel ze śmiertelnie poważna miną. Przez dobrą godzinę starał się go przekonać aby tym razem posłuchał Deana i trzymał się z daleka od ich karkołomnego planu zapolowania na Lucyfera. Sam, był jednak nieugięty.

„ _Oni są moją rodziną, Gabe. Jeśli zginą ja zginę z nimi próbując ocalić ten świat... Może tak właśnie ma być._ ”

Gabriel złapał go mocno za ramiona i spojrzał łowcy prosto w oczy.

„ _Bzdura! To wszystko nie dzieje się z Twojej winy. Przestań myśleć, że zasługujesz na śmierć, Sam. To nie działa w ten sposób._ ”

„ _Bez wyglądu na to czy na nią zasłużyłem czy nie, obaj wiemy, że tak to się właśnie skończy._ ” Odrzekł Sam. Do tej pory nie wdział jeszcze tak dotkliwej bezradności w oczach archanioła. Nagle poczuł silną dłoń Gabriela na swoim karku. Pozwolił by ich czoła się zetknęły. Gabriel westchnął ciężko i przymknął oczy. Wyraz jego twarzy jednoznacznie wskazywał na to, że spojrzenie Samowi w twarz było dla niego zbyt bolesne.

„ _Przykro mi._ ” Wyszeptał i zdawało się, że chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze ale zamiast tego ich usta przywarły do siebie w krótkim, twardym pocałunku, przesączonym desperacją.

Potem spotkali się jeszcze kilka razy, a każde ze spotkań było bardziej namiętne od poprzedniego. Gabriel dawał Samowi to, czego łowca najbardziej potrzebował. Wbrew pozorom była to głównie bliskość innej istoty, zrozumienie i rozmowy na tematy, w których zwykli ludzi się gubili. Troszczył się też o dyskrecję. Czasem zaszywał się z Samem w międzyczasie lub śnie aby nikt nie dostrzegł jego zniknięcia. Na końcu, jednak, zawsze odstawiał go do rzeczywistości. Im dłużej to trwało, tym bardziej anioł był przekonany, że utrata Sama będzie dla niego ogromnym ciosem. Zaczął też zauważać, że młodszemu Winchesterowi zaczyna ciążyć ich tajemnica. Szczególnie w obecności Deana. Cokolwiek między nimi było, zmierzało do końca jak meteoryt gotowy zgładzić całą planetę. Najrozsądniejsza możliwą decyzją było stłumienie w zalążku tą niszczycielską siłę.

Jednego dnia Gabriel dowiedział się, że pogańscy bogowie, którzy niegdyś zastępowali mu rodzinę, zwabili braci do swojego hotelu. Musiał interweniować. Musiał zdobyć się na odwagę i powalczyć z Bożym planem, chociaż spróbować ocalić Sama od jego zgubnego przeznaczenia. Inaczej nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczył więc sformułowanie „Zrobię to lub zginę próbując” było mu bliższe niż Sam mógłby przypuszczać.

Tamtej nocy, po upozorowaniu swojej śmierci z rąk Kali miał czas aby wszystko sobie przemyśleć. Wybrać pomiędzy miłością do braci i świata, który stał się jego domem. Świata, którego częścią był Sam. Miał wrażenie, że całe wieki nie wystarczyłyby mu na podjęcie właściwej decyzji. Kiedy już wiedział, że prawdopodobnie to jest jego ostatnia noc na Ziemi złożył wizytę Samowi. Z ostatnim pocałunkiem odebrał mu wspomnienia ich wspólnych chwil, licząc, że jeśli łowca przeżyje, nie będzie cierpiał z powodu jego odejścia.

 

Myśli Sama powoli zaczynały wracać na właściwy tor. Głosy nowych wspomnień milkły, gdy każde z nich znajdowało swoje miejsce w pamięci autobiograficznej łowcy. Jego mięśnie się rozluźniły, oddech zaczął powoli wracać do normy. Tylko serce wciąż tłukło się w jego piersi jak szalone. W całej tej bajce było wiele rzeczy, których nie mógł pojąć.

-Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie kolejna z Twoich sztuczek, Gabriel?- Wydyszał w końcu, odgarniając włosy do tyłu.

-Słuchaj, Sam. Masz prawo być na mnie wściekły, nie ufać mi. Zasłużyłem sobie ale gdybym chciał Ci namieszać w głowie to masz jak w banku, że wybrałbym ładniejsze obrazki.- Posłał mu gorzki uśmiech gdy tylko Sam zdecydował się na niego spojrzeć i zabrał rękę z jego ramienia.

-Odebrałeś mi MOJE wspomnienia, Gabriel. Jakie by one nie były.- Sam spojrzał na archanioła kompletnie zbity z tropu jego lekceważeniem problemu.- Chyba gorszej rzeczy zrobić nie mogłeś.

-Powoli, Sammy. Nie zagrałem fair. To prawda. Od początku pokazałem jaki ze mnie egoista i za to jestem ci winny przeprosiny, ale wszystko inne co zobaczyłeś, było prawdą. Tatko poćwiczył i udało mu się podstawić mnie na nogi więc...

-Więc co? Sądzisz, że wpadnę Ci w ramiona i o wszystkim zapomnimy?

Gabriel zmarszczył brwi, przez dłuższą chwilę przyglądając się Samowi w ciszy.

-Hm...- Skrzywił się nieco w zamyśleniu, po czym wstał z łóżka i odwrócił się po raz ostatni w stronę łowcy.- Oddałem ci co Twoje, Sammy. Ładunek emocjonalny najwyraźniej trochę się skurczył w praniu, ale sprawę możemy chyba uznać za załatwioną.

Gabriel podniósł dłoń, szykując się do teatralnego pstryknięcia palcami, które zabierze go w kolejne miejsce, na kolejną przygodę. Posłał jeszcze tylko Samowi znajomy, figlarny uśmiech.

Łowca zmagał się przez chwilę ze swoimi myślami ale ostatecznie przemógł się zanim anioł zniknął mu z oczu. 

-Gabriel!- Zawołał.

Blondyn powoli opuścił rękę by w następnej chwili poczuć parę silnych ramion zaciskających się wokół niego z zaskoczenia.

-Minęło osiem lat.

Usłyszał tuż przy swoim uchu stłumiony przez emocje głos Sama.

-Wiem...- Gabriel odpowiedział początkowo dramatycznie poważnym głosem ale zaraz dodał- Wiesz ile to seksu?

Sam nie przyznałby tego na głos ale brakowało mu specyficznego poczucia humoru Gabriela. Teraz wreszcie to czuł. Wzmocnił więc swój uścisk i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując przez koszulę wytęsknione ciepło dłoni swojego ulubionego Trickstera.

Ta chwila mogłaby trwać wieki ale ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Sam usłyszał z oddali, wzywający go głos Deana. Łowca natychmiast wycofał się z ramiona Gabriela i rozejrzał by zlokalizować brata.

-Dean?- Wydusił z siebie i w tej samej chwili jego powieki powędrowały w górę. Okazało się, że cały ten czas spędził w motelowym łóżku. Nie wiadomo ile z tego, co zobaczył było prawdą. Chociaż wciąż potrafił przywołać wspomnienia, które przekazał mu Gabriel, budząc się w taki sposób czuł się jak po jednym z tych snów, w których spełnisz jedno ze swoich najskrytszych marzeń by po kilku godzinach odkryć, że nigdy się na to nie zdobyłeś.

Dean krzątał się po pokoju z torbami, gotowy do wyjazdu. Kiedy spojrzał przez ramię na rozbudzonego brata posłał mu krzywy uśmiech.

-Kolorowe sny, hę? Zbieraj się, nie mamy całego dnia, Śpiąca Księżniczko.

-Królewno.- Wymamrotał cicho, przecierając oczy.

-Co?

-Chodzi ci o Śpiąca Królewnę.

-No przecież mówię. Wstawaj! Idziemy zjeść coś porządnego. Ach, chyba wpadłeś jakiejś lasce w oko bo zostawiła Ci czekoladki pod drzwiami. Poczęstowałem się kilku...nastoma.- Dean sięgnął do niemal pustej bombonierki na stole i dodał za chwilę, oblizując palce z czekolady.- Dziewczyna ma gust przynajmniej do słodyczy. 

 


End file.
